1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to wellbore mills and methods of their use; in one aspect to wellbore mills with a flexible body; and in another aspect to a method employing such a mill to mill within a deformed bent wellbore tubular.
2. Description of Related Art
In a variety of wellbore situations a tubular string within the wellbore is not straight, but has portions therein that are deformed, bent, partially collapsed, or pinched. For example, subsidence occurring in a formation through which a cased wellbore extends can shift a portion of the casing creating a severe offset. Passing wellbore apparatuses and wellbore tubulars, e.g. production tubing, through such an offset is difficult or impossible.
There has long been a need for a method and system for correcting restrictive wellbore tubular offsets. There has long been a need for a method and system for traversing wellbore tubular offsets.